Snakes and Lovers
by MagicFairyGirl8
Summary: Following on from 'A Lovely Dress' - my version of the True scene in 3:7 so spoilers! And what should have happened next... Gene/Alex of couse! R&R please! And enjoy!


Disclaimer: Nothing of the amazing Ashes to Ashes belongs to me. It's a shock, I know.

Okay this follows on from 'A Lovely Dress' so I would suggest you read that first so it makes complete sense. I had a couple of requests so hope this satisfies you! It's my version of the heart-pounding True scene in 3:7 and what we all know actually happened afterwards.

R&R and enjoy!

**Snakes and Lovers**

"I err, I left the children playin'."

"You did well, with Chris."

"I think we 'ave unfinished business, Bolly."

"Yeah, yeah we do."

If someone had told Alex that after three years together she would find herself dancing to Spandau Ballet in Gene Hunt's arms, she would have said they were as mad as a bag of bees. But here she was, and here they were, dancing.

"You got any Herb Alpert?" Trust Gene to ruin the moment. Alex looked at him and slowly shook her head.

"No." She whispered, before relaxing further into his warm embrace and resting her head in the crook of his neck. He smelt like whiskey and cigarettes. It felt perfect.

Gene's arms tightened instinctively around her, hardly daring to believe that he was really here. Shame about the girly music but Alex's warm, heavenly presence in his arms wiped all other thoughts from his mind. He breathed her in.

Wasn't that bad, this dancing lark.

Alex closed her eyes, feeling safe and calm with Gene so close. Her stomach flipped as she felt his lips brush against her temple.

After a moment she raised her head, opening her eyes to look into his gorgeous blue ones. They remained still, the connection between them growing. Alex's lips parted as Gene dipped his head down to meet her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she waited for the sensation of his mouth on hers, the feel of him, the taste. The anticipation made Alex's heart beat almost out of her chest; she imagined it thudding against Gene's as their lips gravitated closer and closer.

The knock on the door seemed as loud and devastating as an explosion. Alex was aware of Gene's hand gripping the back of her jumper. They reluctantly parted. Gene was encouraged by the slight blush in Alex's cheeks, the physical reaction, proof that she too felt something, as well as the breathy arousal he could hear in her voice.

"Go on, wait in the bedroom, I'll get rid of them..." Her reassuring hand on his chest and the promise in her hazel eyes propelled Gene to her bedroom.

Once the door had closed behind him, Alex took a deep breath and went to the front door. She had a nasty feeling in her stomach that was confirmed when she checked the peephole. Jim Keats. Shit.

All senses of safety and contentment at being in Gene's arms vanished as soon as she opened the door.

"It's not really a good time, Sir." Alex said before he'd even opened his mouth. Jim Keats glanced over her shoulder and leaned into the doorway. He smiled when he identified the song.

"I love this song." He told her, meeting her eyes again. "We need to talk, Alex. How did the date go? Successful mission?"

Alex cursed silently as soon as she glanced behind her; if Gene overheard...

Jim smirked, looking pleased.

"I see... Came back for seconds did he? Well I can't say I blame him." Alex flushed, the familiar prickling of fear like icy fingernails along her spine as Jim cast an appreciative glance up and down. She had the distinct impression that he was recalling the memories of their earlier encounter. At last his attention returned to her face. "You're doing well Alex. Don't forget what we talked about-"

"I don't want to hear what you think or want! Just leave me alone!" Her tone was determined but her voice was quiet, desperate for Gene not to hear.

"But what about Sam Tyler? The truth? What about going home, Alex? Don't blow this opportunity... we're so close."

"This is nothing to do with you!" Alex hissed. "I'm doing this for myself, not for you or Sam."

"I have a present for you; maybe that will convince you-"

He made to reach into his inner jacket pocket but stopped when Alex cut across him, refusing to listen to another poisonous word.

"Leave me alone, Jim!" She made to shut the door but Jim stopped it with his foot, his pale hand curling round the edge of the wood, leaning in close to her face again.

"I'm not scared of you." Alex told him, although she sounded it.

Jim's smile suggested he wasn't convinced.

"Run back to Gene then Alex, if you think he can protect you. I expect he'll be gone soon enough – once he's got what he wants."

Alex managed to push him away and shut the door. She leant against it and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply to calm her nerves. Aware that Gene was waiting for her in the other room, Alex smoothed her hair and straightened her jumper before going to her bedroom.

Gene was sat on her bed; he looked up when the door opened and the music drifted in from the living room. Their eyes met as he tried to read her expression – was she about the tell him to bugger off? Had she changed her mind?

He cleared his throat nervously and stood up as Alex walked over to him.

"Alex, you don't-" His words were cut off as she pressed her lips so lightly against his, her hands resting on his chest, their bodies together. Gene kissed her back harder when Alex moved her lips against his, her arms slipping round his neck, his hands settling on her hips.

"Who was at the door?" Gene asked quietly once they broke apart.

Alex shook her head before pulling her jumper off, dropping it by the bed.

"No-one important." She answered, kissing him again.

"Not yer friend Jimbo..?"

They broke apart and Alex looked at him, her fingers still clutching his shirt.

"He's not important..."

"He's certainly got the hots fer you, Bolly." She sighed and looked down, Gene's hands still holding her loosely to him.

"He thinks he owns me, like he can tell me what to do..."

"You doing this fer 'im?" He asked quietly. Alex's face tilted upwards rapidly.

"No! Gene of course not!" A pause. "You said, before, that you didn't care what Jim Keats thinks, you care what I think..."

"An' what do you think, Alex?"

"I think... I think I'm... falling in love with you, Gene..." Gene could have sworn his heart literally skipped a beat. He couldn't even focus on what she'd just said, let alone begin to comprehend it... so he changed the subject.

"What about Sam Tyler?" Her answer was immediate and flippant.

"No, I'm not falling in love with him."

"Alex..." Gene growled, squeezing her tighter. They both fell silent. Alex began unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were sliding up and down her back, underneath her vest. Her skin was warm and soft. He wasn't even aware he was doing it.

"What are yer doing, Bols?" He asked quietly, but made no move to stop her.

She looked up at him as she laid one palm against his heart, the other pulling him down to kiss her again. He kissed her back, loving the taste of her, yet feeling a little unsure about what exactly was happening. This whole evening, the whole day, felt surreal.

"Proving I have complete trust in you, Gene." Alex responded. "Not Keats, not anyone else, just you..."

She pulled back a little and unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs, kicking them off. Gene watched as she removed her vest as well, leaving her in just her underwear. He was very aware that he was still fully clothed.

They looked at each other, Gene's hands touching and stroking her bare skin.

"This isn't about anyone else, Gene, it's about you and me... we're the ones, we have a connection-"

She was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers.

"Not yet we don't Bolly, but give it a minute."

Alex tugged off Gene's suit jacket and shirt; just as he reached for his belt, she stopped.

"What was that?" She asked breathlessly, twisting round to check. Gene's hips were pushing against hers, his hands holding her tightly.

"You want me ter draw you a diagram?" Gene responded, pressing his hips harder into hers and kissing down her neck.

Alex disentangled herself from his embrace.

"I thought I heard something..."

"Probably just Luigi, Bols, don't worry about it." But Alex had already hurried out into the living room. Gene followed, watching as she checked the front door and put the chain across.

"Maybe you should put a chair under the 'andle or a broom across it too." He suggested teasingly.

Alex reached for one of the dining chairs.

"I was jokin' Bols! You really think someone will be that keen ter interrupt?"

"You'd be surprised." She answered quietly, suppressing a shudder as she remembered the events of earlier that evening.

"Stop fussin' woman, it'll be fine. Much as I'm enjoyin' watchin' you prance around in yer knickers, I am bloody dyin' over 'ere, need ter kiss you again."

Gene pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

"Got you're not 'alf sexy when yer frettin' Bols." He told her, one arm around her waist and the other stroking her cheek, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. She pushed away all thoughts of Keats and focused on Gene.

"Been waiting for this all evening, all day..." She told him.

"Well I've been waitin' three bloody years fer this Bollykecks so get that peachy arse of yours into the bedroom pronto tonto before I rip those knickers off you right 'ere."

Alex smiled sexily, as she slipped away and walked across the room to her bedroom. She could feel Gene's eyes on her; it was an incredible turn on, knowing she was so desired.

He caught up with her in the doorway, snaking his arms around her and kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Three years huh?" She asked.

Gene spun her round in his arms, one hand sliding down to squeeze her arse, the other on the back of her neck, kissing her.

"Since the first time I clapped eyes on you in that red dress yer barely had on..." He told her. "An' those stockings..." Gene went on, hooking her thigh around his hips, his fingers stroking up her leg. "An' that prozzie coat of yours..." He kissed her again, hard. "Dunno Bols, I reckon you should've worn that red dress tonight, then I wouldn't 'ave wasted time with any of that date business, I could have come straight up 'ere."

"Wouldn't that have taken all the fun out of the proceedings?" Alex teased.

"Who needs steak an' chips pizza when there's somethin' as delicious as you waitin' ter be devoured?" Alex moaned as he pulled her closer against him, biting her earlobe gently. She gasped when Gene suddenly lifted her up into his arms, strode over to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously onto it.

"That's what every girl wants... a true gentleman, so romantic..."

"Sod romantic, you need a real man."

"You're absolutely right Gene... know where I can find one?" She knew she shouldn't tease him but it was just so easy. He growled, pushing her into the bed, pinning her hand above her head, their fingers interlinking and palms together.

He kissed her hard as his fingers tugged one bra strap down her arm, his mouth moving to nip and lick at the newly exposed skin. Alex closed her eyes, lost in the sensation. She groaned as he pulled away, releasing her. Her eyes were dark with desire as she opened them to meet his hungry gaze.

"Bra. Off." He commanded.

She sat up a little, reaching round straight away to undo the clasp, pulling her bra away from her body and throwing it past him onto the floor. Propping herself up on her elbows she watched as he undid his belt and slid his remaining layers down his legs and off.

Alex bit her lip as she directed her attention upwards again.

"Bigger in every department..."

"The Gene Genie never lies, Bolly... knickers."

"Was that "Bollyknickers" or "Bolly: knickers"?" She asked, parting her thighs a fraction on the last word.

"Knickers. Off. Now." Gene demanded.

She reached down and slid her knickers over her hips and down her legs as far as she could reach. Gene's fingers tugged them off the rest of the way, flinging them away before pushing her back down onto the bed, his mouth on hers once more.

She wrapped her legs around his hips as he began to move above her, dragging moans of pleasure from her lips.

"God, Alex... feel so good, so right, need this, want you..."

"I'm... yours, Gene... all yours, forever."

"Bloody love you Alex, so much."

"Love you Gene, more than anything..."

They spiralled headfirst into an explosion of pleasure, hearts beating to the same rhythm.

Gene moved to lie beside Alex, as they both let the after-effects of ecstasy wash over them.

"You sure you didn't use ter be a hooker?"

"I'll take that as a compliment shall I?"

"You take it any way yer want, love." He watched as Alex slipped under the bedcovers; she tugged on Gene's hand so he did the same. She wrapped her arms around his back and kissed him as his hands began exploring the curve of her back, pulling her closer so her body mirrored his.

"So beautiful." He murmured, tangling his fingers in her hair as the sheet slid down her back, exposing her skin to the cool air once more. She kissed him deeply.

"God you're addictive, woman."

"So are you... god Gene, need you, so much..."

It was his turn to moan as she began to move above him, their lips kissing urgently, hands securing them together.

Coming down from another spine-tingling high, Alex remained where she was, lying along Gene's body, her head resting in the crook of his neck, his arms around her. Feeling his fingers lazily playing with her hair, she exhaled, utterly satisfied and felt sleep begin to claim her.

"Alex?"

"Mmm..?"

"Did you really mean what you said, before?"

"What?"

"About, you know... fallin' in love... with me..?" She moved to meet his eyes, hearing clearly the worry in his voice. This was the vulnerable side of the Manc Lion that very few people ever got to see.

"Never been sure of anything since I came here, except how I feel about you... I guess I tried to ignore it, to hide it... but I couldn't anymore, just had to tell you..."

"If you ever tell anyone this, I'll 'ave ter stamp on your pretty little 'ead... but I think I might be in love with you too, Bolly."

She kissed him passionately, overwhelmed that he felt the same way.

"What 'ave you done to me, Alex?" He murmured.

"Only the same thing you've done to me, Gene." She rested her head on his chest again as she snuggled into his side, the covers pulled over them once more.

Gene pressed a kiss into Alex's hair, loving the feel of her soft, warm body against his, the scent of her perfume and shampoo, and just generally her... he loved her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Alex was asleep, unaware that she was being watched. Gene couldn't take his eyes off her. She was beautiful.

His fingers gently swept her fringe out of her eyes causing her to sigh contentedly, although she didn't wake. At that moment, several thoughts were occupying Gene's brain; the first was obviously his desire to disturb her beauty sleep with plans to initiate round three; the second was a little more complicated in the fact that he had the overwhelming urge to, again, wake her up, but this time with the intention of declaring his undying love for her... Might be a tad over-the-top; don't want to scare her off – although she did say she had fallen for him so, perhaps the only risk there would be just how pissed off she would be tomorrow, surviving on only a couple of hours sleep.

The third and final need Gene was feeling was considerably less risky to address; he was dying for a smoke.

Pressing a light kiss to Alex's head, Gene managed to slip out of bed without waking her. With some effort he located his trousers by the end of the bed, which he pulled on, and eventually his shirt in the bedroom doorway. He slipped that on too, buttoning it loosely before retrieving his fags and lighter from his coat pocket and heading outside.

Gene had decided it would have proven noisier if he'd done it out of the living room window, what with the blinds and all the posh, girly ornaments and pot plants Alex had everywhere, so instead he went out into the hallway, down the stairs and out the fire exit. Thanks to Luigi's cheap accommodation the door was not alarmed so Gene was able to open it easily. He leant against the wall outside the back door and lit a cigarette.

Taking a deep drag, Gene enjoyed the rush of the nicotine flowing into his lungs. It helped calm his racing heart as his thoughts turned, inevitably, to the gorgeous, sexy woman sleeping one floor above.

Alex Drake loved him. _She_ had fallen in love with _him_. Hearing the L word from her lips meant more to him than he'd ever imagined possible. She was his posh, mouthy tart of a DI; a complete pain in his delightful derriere, yet she loved him, she wanted him. The idea of waking up with her in his arms in the morning actually brought a smile to the Manc Lion's face! The Gene Genie smiling – what was this messed-up world coming to? Gene didn't have a clue, but at that moment he couldn't care less. Being with Alex felt so right, so obvious, so inevitable, that everything else faded into the background.

After stubbing his cigarette out on the brick wall beside him, Gene made to head back inside when something across the road caught his eye. A dark figure, a long coat, moving closer to him. All of Gene's good feelings vanished as soon as the man stepped from the shadows, the nearby streetlight illuminating his harsh, pale face in startling definition.

The Guv's fists clenched subconsciously as they usually did whenever Jim Keats was around.

Jim made a point of looking Gene up and down, his arms folded, a knowing smile playing on his features as the newcomer paused a few feet away. The bed hair and barely buttoned shirt clearly confirmed what had transpired that evening between Gene and Alex.

"Obviously a locked door's not enough to keep out unwanted visitors." Jim spoke up, grinning at Gene. "Stray cats are the worst. Mangy, needy, pathetic creatures. The most humane thing to do is just have them put down."

"You're the one that should be put down Jimbo!"

"So how was it then, Gene? If she looks as good undressed as she does in that new lingerie then you're one lucky man."

Gene glanced up in the direction of Alex's window, his fists clenching tighter; the impulse to smack Keats' ugly mug was overwhelming.

"You're so close ter gettin' my fist in your face, Keats, I swear if you come near Alex again I'll-"

"Well I hope you managed better than "near" her Gene! The poor woman, after all the effort she went to to impress you! Send her my way when you're done, I'll make sure she gets exactly what she deserves."

"You wouldn't be able ter satisfy a sex-starved stationery-lovin' nymphomaniac let alone 'er!"

"It might surprise you to know Gene, but I can give Alex everything she wants, everything that you never can."

"She doesn't want anythin' from you Jimbo."

"Let me guess: all she wants is you... well isn't that lovely." His smile, albeit forced, was gone as he continued. "You're kidding yourself if you think Alex fully trusts you just because you got her drunk enough to fuck her before she came to her senses."

"Sounds like you're jealous, James! An' for the record, the Gene Genie does not need ter get women pissed in order ter show 'em a good time! Just because the only reason a woman would come near you was if she was off 'er tits on Asti Spimanti doesn't mean the rest of us are as pathetic as you!"

"I don't need to be jealous, Hunt. She's not yours."

Gene scoffed.

"This doesn't change anything; I will still have her, you know Gene. You'd better hurry upstairs and enjoy her while you can because I will take her from you, I give you my word, from one DCI to another."

"Serpent's slippery promise – it doesn't mean much Jimbo. Surprised anyone can actually understand the poisonous drivel you're spoutin' through that forked tongue of yours."

Gene was genuinely unnerved when Jim's mouth broke into a smile.

"Like I said, you'd better get back upstairs to her. Maybe if you kiss the sleeping beauty hard enough you'll get a round three in before she realises who the monster really is in this twisted fairytale. And then Alex will come to me – and for me, I expect – begging for help to get away from you, and I'll be only too happy to oblige. And, Gene, if you get in my way, you and your beloved kingdom will definitely regret it."

"Are you threatenin' me?" Gene growled, hands tightening in angry fists again as he took a step closer to Keats, just waiting for an excuse to punch his lights out.

Jim tilted his head to one side, considering Gene's words. He smiled knowingly.

"Strange, that's just what Alex was asking only a few hours ago. Funny old world, isn't it?"

Gene snapped; he grabbed the front of Jim's suit and roughly pulled him close so they were almost nose to nose.

"Whatever sick game you're playin', Alex is no longer a part of it. She doesn't want anythin' ter do with you, she doesn't want to 'ear whatever lies you're tryin' ter poison 'er with; she trusts me, an' nothin' you say will change that!"

Jim made as if to speak but Gene simply gripped him tighter, lifting him up so the shorter man was forced onto the balls of his feet.

"If you come near Alex again I will ram your precious paperwork so far down your throat you'll be pickin' staples out of yer arse fer weeks!"

"I told Alex I wasn't your type but maybe I'm about to be proved wrong..."

Gene shoved Keats away from him in disgust.

"Oh sod off to whatever hell-hole you crawled out of Jimbo!" He spat, watching until Keats had retreated, before heading back inside.

As he climbed the stairs and let himself back into Alex's flat, Gene hoped the snake hanging around like a bad smell would stay away from his Bolly, otherwise he would be forced to beat it to a pulp. Not that Gene wouldn't enjoy that enormously or find it ridiculously easy on account of Keats's scrawny arms and pencil neck, but because he knew Alex wouldn't approve. She wouldn't want him to sink to Keats' level – and she was right of course, as bloody always. Didn't make doing the right thing any easier though. Seeing Jimbo with a lovely pair of black eyes to match his black heart would have cheered Gene up no end, and given him – and the team – a much needed ego boost.

On the other hand, he thought as he lingered in the bedroom doorway, watching his lover shift beneath the bedclothes, her hand reaching out into his recently vacated space, sod Keats; there was one hell of an ego boost laying right there, waiting for him.

All preoccupations with Jim Keats gone, Gene padded quietly into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. A very girly thing to do, he accepted, but there was no one here to witness it, and besides, he'd been thinking about kissing Alex ever since he'd gotten out of bed ten minutes ago, and he knew she didn't like the tobacco smell or taste.

Gene undressed again and slipped back into bed beside her. Almost immediately, she stirred and moved closer, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Her eyes were closed as she mumbled something sleepily.

"Thought you'd gone."

"No course not Bols, just... dyin' fer a smoke, sorry."

"S'okay..." She pulled him down to her for a kiss.

Alex opened her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Err toothpaste."

"You brushed your teeth?"

"Yeah well err, didn't think me stinkin' of fags was gonna get me another kiss..."

She smiled, truly touched by his consideration.

Alex kissed him again.

"Then again you did say you were in love with me, so maybe I could 'ave gotten away with it..."

"Mmm maybe you could have... just this once..."

"You say that now but before too long you'll be so desperate for a bit of Gene Genie lip action that you won't care what I taste like..."

"In your dreams."

"Always knew you were psychic, Bolly."


End file.
